Malcho's Visions
by CII
Summary: Another short story to compliment BDM's Mass Effect stories.


**Malcho's Visions**

"Here is your room, Mr. Malcho," said the Asari hostess. "I hope you enjoy your stay here at the Citadel."

"Gracias, señorita," said Malcho.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Oh, lo siento," he said. "I speak another language other than English."

"Ah, I have heard of the cultural diversity of Earth," said the Asari. "Is that Romanian?"

"No, amiga," said Malcho. "It is called Spanish. Romanian is a distant cousin. But at least you are in the general area."

"I should brush up on my understanding of Earth's cultures more," said the Asari. "To better my service of any human visiting the Citadel."

She opened the door to an enormous suite looking out over the Wards. Malcho stepped through and approached the enormous, sealed window looking out at the other four arms of the Wards. This particular hotel was an enormous skyscraper located rather close to the Presidium. Obviously people of enormous wealth and esteemed tastes came to a place like this. Kiryuu provided Malcho with the presidential suite at the hotel, making sure that he had all accommodations that he could ever want while he stayed at the Citadel. Kiryuu Knight spared no expense when it came to his friends and he had the money to see to that.

Malcho watched as the smoky, gaseous, pale, lavender clouds of the Serpent Nebula passed between the arms of the Citadel. It seemed romantic, if he had anyone to share it with. However, Malcho had grown too old for such trivial thoughts. He was nearing his 200 thousandth year, despite the fact that most of his life had been taken from him by a bunch of controlling aliens known as the Forerunners. He sighed and dipped his head, a frown etched across his lips.

"Beautiful, isn't it, sir?" the Asari asked.

"Hmm?" Malcho asked. "Oh, yes. Beautiful." Then he turned around to her and smiled just slightly. "Muy bonita."

The Asari smiled back.

"Well, if you need anything, notify the front desk," she said. "Would you like a wake up call tomorrow morning and room service?"

"Sí," said Malcho. "Wake me up at 8 tomorrow. I–uh–want to have another talk with Ambassador Knight."

"Of course, sir," she said. "Enjoy your stay."

"Adios," said Malcho as she left.

The Asari backed up and the door closed behind her. Malcho was now alone to collect his thoughts. He sighed and leaned his forehead against the glass, staring blankly out at the Wards. He had much to think about, much to collect his mind on. Malcho felt worn from the day, the teleport half across the galaxy in order to come to the Citadel upon Kiryuu's request, and the fact that he was away from the Mana Sphere of Earth itself. He began to feel the effects of the withdrawals from the Mana Sphere. Malcho's eyes began to droop and his body slumped as if his own weight was too much for him. Malcho slid down upon his knees and came to his palms, breathing heavily. He knew the feeling would pass because unlike others of his kind, he did not require the Mana Sphere to keep him awake. He would not go into Shal-Mora like the others. He was stronger than them. Still, it did not help his exhaustion. He felt this before, many times before when the Mana withdrew from the world signaling the end of one age and the start of another. However, he knew the consequences of being so far away from the Mana Sphere. Though when Earth had no Mana to fuel him, he could keep his human form, out here, he could not. The Earth itself fueled his shape changing powers. Without the Earth, he would revert back into his true form.

Malcho let out a moan just as his body shimmered with light. It began to lengthen, becoming more serpentine in shape. His hands extended out into bat-wings only to be covered in a fine coat of brilliantly colored feathers. His human face extended out into a crocodile's snout while more brilliantly colored feathers grew from the crown of his head. His skin soft became hard and covered with emerald green scales. Over the scales was a coat of down-like feathers fading off to blue and then to purple at the end of his long tail. His feet shifted into the cruel, but dexterous claws of an eagle, but also covered in emerald green scales. The talons were as hard as onyx and just as dark. Malcho size nearly filled half the room as he fought hard to keep himself from growing to his true size. When the transformation was over the creature that was Malcho flopped in exhaustion on the carpeted floor. Malcho was no human, he was a Great Feathered Serpent, a type of Dragon that was indigenous to areas of Earth like the Amazon.

"_Oh...boy..." _he sighed through his mental voice. Dragons lacked the vocal range to speak, however, their minds were so advance they could telepathically communicate with any creature. The Feathered Serpent dragged himself up onto his wings and awkwardly hobbled his way to the bed. He walked on the knuckles of his wings like an ape, only to brace himself against the three vestigial, exposed claws poking out from the feathers. Then, lifting a wing up, Malcho hopped into the bed. He tossed and turned, kicking the covers off, only to grab them with his vestigial wing claws and pulled them over his body. There was still much of his long coils sticking out from the covers and draping over the bed. His feet were exposed and they curled up as he pulled the covers up over his shoulder. Malcho leaned up and then took hold of the golden, broad collar around his neck that held his amulet. As he took it from his neck, he brought the amulet up and stared deeply into it. He saw his reflection upon its shiny surface, distorted by the aboriginal designs. He could feel its great power. He knew it would be safe on the night stand for no one on the Citadel knew what it could do. Most of the aliens who presided on the Citadel did not even know what magic was, or if they did, dismissed it as superstition. They probably do not know what Dragons are, or have never really met one. Though Lofwyr, the Great Western Dragon who owns Saeder-Krupp, had many dealings with the Turians in the new ship designs, Malcho doubted that he ever showed them his true form. After all, it was not necessary. Lofwyr could not leave Earth, he would fall into Shal-Mora if he did. But Malcho knew if he ever wanted to become human again, he would have to return to Earth. Looks like the Citadel is about to learn what Dragons are after all. Malcho set his amulet on the nightstand and smiled. Good, he was glad they were going to learn about Dragons. Maybe seeing a magnificent creature such as himself would humble them for once. If they asked, he would tell them that he did not need to explain himself. He would stick it to the arrogant Citadel aliens and their stuck-up council.

Finally, Malcho laid his head down on the pillow and began to close his eyes. He thought much about what Kiryuu had told him. The Precursors, the humans having a space fairing empire prior to the UNSC, even the idea that the humans found a way to cure the Flood. There was no doubt that it was possible the humans may have found a solution to the Reapers. And he saw himself right there with them, helping them. Yes, he saw himself there. The missing memories he had, those were the memories. He was there. Though, he wondered why was it that the Precursors chose Humanity? What was it that the Precursors saw in humans that the Forerunners did not? The Forerunners stated that humans were violent, though the Precursors still gave them the secret to Technomancy.

"_Why..." _Malcho said in a sleepy tone. His eyes blinked slowly just as he began to fall asleep, his question continuing to echo in his head.

_Why..._

_Why..._

_Why..._

"Why, Nercine?"Malcho asked as he followed behind a rather large figure down the well lit corridor of angular columns and glowing alien, archaic designs.

"Why what?" asked a feminine voice from the figure.

"Why did your kind choose the Humans?" Malcho asked. "They're violent, they're crude, and at times they are..."

"Exactly!" Nercine replied as she turned around. Malcho paused seeing the magnificent alien creature come full about, swinging her long, twin, decorated, pony tails as she faced him. For a moment there, Malcho gasped when he saw her, realizing who and what he was talking to. She was a Precursor. She looked very much like the Precursor he had seen before, their leader, the one with the white stripes in his hair. Like him, she was gold and copper in color, her hair was a dark golden blond. She had curled horns on her head, furry, pointed ears, and a lupine-like snout. Upon her lips were a pair of barbules being restrained a long pair of ivory tusks. And her eyes sparkled like topaz. She was dressed as all the other Precursor were dressed, in an Asian-styled robes, layered one over the other. She had a single long tag denoting her rank. Malcho knew what it meant, she was nobility. He knew a Precursor, one of the ruling races of their species, and a noblewoman? Was this a dream, or was this his memories coming back?

Nercine cocked her head slightly her bright smile melting away when she saw the strange look on his face.

"Caramba..." he breathed.

"Excuse me?" she asked. "Are you alright, Tezca?"

_Tezca! Yes, that is my name, the name I gave myself upon my emergence into adulthood centuries ago. She knows it..._

"You are freaking me out," Nercine said. She leaned over at him and brought a large claw to his black hair, pulling on a lock. "Don't make me get my big brother in here to knock some sense back into you."

Malcho snapped out of his daydream and laughed: "The last thing I need is the heir to the Kethosian Throne to come in here and kick me in the ass." _How the hell did I know that?_

Nercine smiled again and leaned down further only to give him a slight kiss on the cheek. Malcho's magenta-colored eyes lit up at the gesture. Then, they continued down the corridor. Malcho was still aghast by what she did. Did this Precursor love him in some way? Was it a sign of friendliness? Though, for some strange reason, it did feel right. He counted the days of how old he was. Certainly he was still a Great Dragon, but he was not as old as he remembered. He was much younger here.

As they passed several humans going the opposite direction, Malcho noticed them pausing slightly in order to give Nercine a polite bow, only to return to their duties. Yes, there was no doubt now, she was nobility. No, correction, her brother was the heir to the throne...to Emperor Cerenath Khan Draconis' throne, that only made her royalty. Malcho slowed his stride as his head began to swim. Suddenly, the human-disguised Feathered Serpent's legs buckled underneath him and he fell. Nercine stopped and swung around.

"Tezca!" she called, rushing towards him.

"Ay caramba..." Malcho said just as she knelt down to him. "She's his niece..."

"Your Grace?" began a human walking up to her. "Did something happen?"

"No, no everything's fine, I think he's just tired," she said. "Been working too hard on the Cure. I'll take him outside."

Nercine gently gathered him up into her arms and cradled him like a child.

"The Cure?" Malcho asked.

"Tezca," said Nercine. "Where have you been for the last 40 years? The Cure...to the Forerunner mistake..."

Malcho's eyes widened even more.

"I think you need some fresh air," said Nercine.

She brought him outside the facility to an open, grassy area. It was a park complete with a lovely water fountain. Various humans and a few other aliens as well as a small number of Precursors of various races walked about this park. Malcho smelled just how clean the air was. He looked up and saw the sun and noted just how familiar it was. Then, he saw the crescent shape of a pale moon. The markings were also familiar. Not only that, but he was able to stay in human form.

"Where...where am I?" he asked as Nercine lowered him down onto the soft, green grace.

"You're joking, right?" The Precursor laughed. Her laughter quietened when she realized that the confused look on his face cemented his seriousness. "Erde-Tyrene. Your homeworld."

"Erde-Tyrene...Earth..." Malcho breathed.

"Tezca, what's wrong?" she asked. "You act like you don't know me."

"More like don't remember..." said Malcho.

"Don't remember?"

Malcho sighed, leaned up and rested his arms on his shins as he curled them close to his chest.

"I worked on the Cure for the Flood," said Malcho. "That knowledge is inside of me."

"Of course it is, in you and several other scientists," said Nercine.

"Why Erde-Tyrene?" asked Malcho. "Why us?"

"We've been through this many times," said Nercine.

"Tell me again, Nercine, please."

"One more time," she said. "It's because the people of Erde-Tyrene are much like we Kethosians...we Precursors. We're exactly alike, in mentality, and many ways, how we've struggled to reach the stars. The Forerunners want to disarm the galaxy, but we know that won't help against the likes of the Gold Hydra. So, we gave it to you that you may carry on what we must leave behind."

"Leaving..." said Malcho. "Why can't you stay?"

"You don't know how much I want to," said Nercine. "When the Cure is finished, you should come with me! I'm sure my uncle will..."

"And leave Erde-Tyrene?" asked Malcho. "Leave humanity alone? Sooner or later they will forget what you gave them...they'll need someone to stay behind to help them remember."

"Forget?" she asked. "Tezca...Tezca, what's wrong?"

"All of this would be for nothing," he said. "Even my involvement. Those damned Forerunners..."

Nercine grew frustrated and leaned down to him again. Suddenly, Malcho felt her lips against his and he braced himself against his arms as she leaned into him. Her topaz-colored eyes lit up when she found her answer. Leaning away, she sighed, extending her bat-like wings around her.

"Damn them!" she hissed. "No wonder...all the emotions we had for each other, they would steal even that away."

"I am sorry," said Malcho. "So, where am I really?"

"You are seeing what used to be," said Nercine. "And I am a shadow of that. Maybe it is our minds' connection with each other once again now that the bonds the Forerunners had on you have now began to break. And I see you..."

"You may not like what you see," he said. "I am old now."

"What do you think I am?" she asked. "Probably just as gray-haired as my uncle...was..."

"Was?" Malcho asked.

"You'll learn soon enough," she replied. "But my brother is a just ruler."

"Your brother..." said Malcho. Suddenly the landscape of Erde-Tyrene melted away. The lush, green land, and advanced human structures gave way to an arid, dry, rusty ground. The blue sky turned to red and the moon soon gained a sibling. The building near them grew tall, becoming more ornate with the twisting, vine-like columns of gold. Out from where the park was came a tall, stately figure. He looked like Khan, yet he was younger. He was dressed in a royal mantle of indigo and gold. In his claw was a gold staff that sparked up with electricity.

"You know him," said Nercine.

"Sí," said Malcho. "I do. The scruffy smart ass with a cheep sense of humor. As if the universe couldn't have more of those. And he's the new emperor. He cleans up well."

Malcho looked back up at Nercine, noticing that she had become much older as well. Some flecks of silver now streaked a little of her hair.

"Why now?" Malcho asked.

"You came looking for us," replied Nercine's brother. The Emperor slowly approached Malcho.

"Why did you leave?"

"It was my uncle's idea," he replied. "I didn't want to do it. His reasoning was that he was tired of others relying on us to fix everything–from the Gold Hydra to a leaky sink."

"Then why didn't you return when he died?"

"We had our own problems," said Nercine. "We couldn't just pack up and leave them."

"We had a war to fight, a war that was a much greater threat than the Gold Hydra," said the Emperor. "And we lost much despite the bitter winning."

"Don't think we haven't thought about returning," said Nercine. "But we can't. Trust me, I want to return to you and fix all the damage the Forerunners did to you."

"The only thing I can give you is a warning," said the Emperor. "The station you call the Citadel is a Reaper trap, even more so than the Mass Relays. The Reapers designed the Relays so that they would lead you to the Citadel and force you to create a seat of government there. Then, when the Messenger comes, he will activate the Citadel. It is a Mass Relay that only goes to one place...the void beyond your galaxy. That is where the other Reapers are. They will bring their fleets here and another Cycle of Extinction will occur."

"Cerenath Khan, before he ordered us to vacate the galaxy to its neighbor, fought that fleet," said Nercine. "He destroyed half of it while the others fled back to void outside your galaxy and repaired themselves."

"It is not like we don't know of the Cycles of Extinction that happened after we left," he said. "We were forbidden to offer aid. And even then, with each attack they made over the centuries, it cost us our resources. We just couldn't keep it up."

"I suppose the most powerful species in the universe has its limits," said Malcho.

"We are not perfect," said the Emperor. "Despite people's claims. But humanity shown its resilience and with that, we knew we found our replacement. If the Forerunners hadn't have done what they did...it would have looked much different. You would be almost on equal footing to us."

Malcho sighed and leaned onto the ground.

"Tell your friend," said Nercine. "We invite him here. And if he cannot come, then his grandson will do."

"Kiryuu?" asked Malcho. "Or Alan? You want them?"

"As well as you," said Nercine. "If not, I'll hijack my brother's battle chariot..."

"Like hell you will..." said the Emperor.

"I just cannot...believe that we...how did we meet?" Malcho asked. "Why?"

"Delve into your memories more, Tezca," said Nercine. "And you'll find those answers too. And I'll be in those memories waiting to help you piece them back together."

"Don't waste time on them for now," said the Emperor. (It was sad that Malcho could quite not recall his name.) "The information I have given you...you must give that to him."

"I just hope he believes me," said Malcho.

"He will," said Nercine. "You've always been persuasive."

"Why do you think she's kept herself for you for such a long time?" asked the Emperor. "Well, it's time to wake up, Malcho..."

_Malcho..._

_Malcho..._

_Malcho..._

"_Malcho!" _called a voice through the speaker. _"Malcho! This is your wake up call."_

"_¿Qué? _Malcho asked as he sleepily awoke. _"What is it?"_

"_Mr. Malcho, do you read me?" _asked the voice on the speaker. _"Hello?"_

"_Sí," _he replied. _"I read you."_

"_Mr. Malcho?"_

Malcho let loose a bellow at the speaker and the woman gasped. That was when Malcho opened his eyes in realization. He could not speak to her because he was in his dragon form. He could only roar at the speaker. His mental voice could not be picked up through the speakers.

"_We're coming up, Mr. Malcho, don't worry," _she said.

"_Oh no!" _Malcho gasped, yelping deeply. Within a few moments, the door opened up and four C-Sec Turian guards came in, fully armed with their rifles. Behind them was the Asari hostess that saw Malcho up to his room last night.

"That monster!" called one of the Turians. "On the bed."

"I've got my gun locked," said the other Turian.

Malcho saw the Asari's hands begin to glow bluish purple, meaning she was warming up her biotics.

"I'll warp it off the bed and you take him down," said the Asari. She fired a fluctuating sphere at Malcho, knocking him off the bed. Just then the C-Sec guards began to fire upon him. Malcho snaked out from the bed and flexed his wings, catching the bullets in an invisible field. He moved the bullets over and sent them to the wall, the force of their impacts black dints in the surface.

"How did he do that?" asked a Turian.

"Biotics?" asked another Turian.

Malcho grabbed his medallion and began to dive for the door. The Asari fired her warp again at him, knocking him to the ground once more.

"_Amiga," _said Malcho. _"I don't want to hurt you!"_

The Asari paused, realizing that his voice was projected into her head. He spread his wings again and knocked her back with an equally powerful warp of his own. One of the C-Sec guards stopped to help her up just as the others rushed for the Feathered Serpent. Malcho growled and spread his wings, jumping into the air. He swiftly clapped his wings together and a rush of icy wind came forth from the feathers. The C-Sec officers were impacted with the gust and their bodies froze in place. The one lone C-Sec officer and the Asari called for backup. Malcho knew where he had to go in order to get himself safe. He had to teleport into Kiryuu's office. As more Turian C-Sec officers came rushing for him, Malcho folded his wings together and vanished. They paused, nearly stumbling over themselves when they saw the strange creature disappear. The Asari only gasped.

"Where did he go?" asked one of the Turians.

"How...how did he do that?" asked the Asari. "How?"

0

Kiryuu sat down at his desk, reviewing papers of what was going on with Alan. He read the reports on what happened to Lord Hood and the treachery of Cerberus. It only made his mech fluids boil with anger. He wanted so much to strangle the Illusive Man for what he had done. The _Serenity _was on its way back, but so was the _Normandy_. He had to make preparations for both when they arrived. He also had to find a way to convince the Council that Sovereign and the Geth were coming. Then, his thoughts were broken when a large, green, feathered creature appeared in his office.

"What the hell?" Udina called. "Mr. Malcho! What is the meaning of this intrusion? Don't you know how to use a door? And why are you in your dragon form? We're trying to keep a low profile here!"

"Udina," said Kiryuu. "That's enough. Malcho's appearance of course is the result of being away from the Mana Sphere, as to why he suddenly teleported into my office unannounced..."

"_You knew I was coming..." _said Malcho.

"Later on," said Kiryuu. "Mid morning, right? Why so early?"

"_Because my Asari hostess called several C-Sec guards on me,"_ he replied. _"Because apparently, they've never seen a Dragon before!"_

"Oh my," said Kiryuu. "In all my busy thoughts, I forgot to tell her about what you were."

"_I had to use Ice Wing on them," _said Malcho. _"Just to escape."_

"Dear God, you didn't kill them?" asked Udina. "That's the last thing we need!"

"Ice Wing is a spell that can immobilize," said Kiryuu. "It is purely nonlethal. They'll wake up in a few minutes with a headache."

"_After they thaw,"_ said Malcho.

"I am sorry, Malcho," said Kiryuu. "This is my fault. I should have told them."

"_Está bien, mi amigo," _said Malcho. _"But I have something I need to discuss with you."_

"Anything told to him can be said to me as well," said Udina.

"_I like to have my privacy, puto," _said Malcho. _"If you don't mind!"_

"Udina," said Kiryuu. "If Malcho says this is a private matter between he and I, please respect his request. And leave the office. Besides, your presence here is annoying me again."

"Sooner or later, that statement will bite you in the chrome-plated ass, Kiryuu," said Udina. He swiftly walked out of the office, slamming the door.

"I should really lock him out someday," said Kiryuu. "A good padlock should work."

"_Why don't you fire that idiota?" _Malcho asked. _"One lip like that from him and I would have added him to the menu."_

"Sooner or later, I'll hire the man I really wanted," said Kiryuu. "My second choice anyway. My first, unfortunately, is no longer available."

"_Lord Hood," _said Malcho. _"What happened?"_

"Went down to investigate what Cerberus was doing," said Kiryuu. "They killed him. Murdered him. I swear one day I'll repay them for the favor."

"_Caramba, you and me both, amigo," _said Malcho. _"But why was he investigating them?"_

"Illegal activities," said Kiryuu. "More like experiments. They were trying to create their own Spartan team, it seemed, by gene splicing with Thrasher Maw cells. Hate to think what they would do with G-Cells. Thank goodness I keep that stock under control."

"_Or rather, you gave it all to me!" _Malcho laughed. _"And I would never give the likes of them any G-Cells. I knew Cerberus was no good from the start. The Illusive Man. Not even Lofwyr knows who he is. Which of course just rubs el pendejo the wrong way. Mention the Illusive Man and you're asking to be a black stain on the floor."_

"One of the other Fleet Admirals will probably take over Terrance's job," said Kiryuu. "I've got my own suggestions for the job. Fleet Admiral Harper is a fine man. I hope the President will choose him."

"_I know how much Lord Hood meant to you," _said Malcho.

"Yes," said Kiryuu. "Anyway. What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"_I have received a warning," _said Malcho. _"In my dreams. I cannot explain how or why, but apparently I managed to link minds through the Array with the Precursors. Their leader, the current Emperor, told me a horrible truth."_

"You spoke to a Precursor?"

"_More than that, amigo," _said Malcho. _"I was in love with one. Would you believe...the Emperor's sister?"_

"The Precursor Emperor's sister?" asked Kiryuu. "You were in love with..."

The biomecha leaned back in his chair as he tried to even calculate the odds through his processors. Malcho shook his head.

"_Calmerse, calmerse, mi amigo," _said Malcho. _"Let me finish. Because you gave me the means to break free the amnesia brought on by the treacherous Forerunners, I began to remember fragments of my life. Because of this, somehow my mind touched hers and then his. And he was able to tell me a warning. It involves the Citadel."_

"What is this warning?" asked Kiryuu.

"_The Citadel was built by the Reapers as a trap," _said Malcho. _"It is in fact a Mass Relay to the Void beyond the Galaxy where several massive fleets of Reaper ships await to attack us. One of the reasons why Sovereign is heading over here isn't just because you're here, it's because he needs that Relay. He knows you stand in his way, but you are here, he can get to you...control you...if Saren fails...you..."_

"I can activate the Relay for him and bring all the Reapers here," said Kiryuu in a horrid realization.

"_Sovereign can take control of Telek, just think of what he could do to you!" _said Malcho.

"I am a danger here," said Kiryuu. "I should leave."

"_No!" _said Malcho. _"If you leave, Sovereign still has Saren. No matter what you do, he will either use you or Saren to get what he desires. No, you must stop him. And I can help you. Not only can I help you, but Erica can help you too. She's beaten back King Ghidorah before, she can do it again."_

_Uh, excuse me, feather duster, but it's been a few centuries since I've kicked old Goldie's ass._

"_Don't call me feather duster, puta!" _Malcho shouted, realizing who's voice that was coming from Kiryuu.

"Erica," said Kiryuu. "Enough."

"_Mire, amigo," _said Malcho. _"You need my help in this."_

"You said the Citadel is the Relay," said Kiryuu as he got up and looked out the window to the courtyard. "But where exactly is it?"

He focused on the Memorial to the Mass Relays near the lake.

"Is that it?" he asked, pointing at the Memorial.

"_That's not big enough to fit whole Reaper ship-sized fleets through," _said Malcho. _"No, I believe that what we are standing in is in fact the Relay itself. The ring that is the Presidium, that is the Mass Relay."_

"How do we warn the Council?" asked Kiryuu. "You have no proof but your vision, your contact with the Precursors."

"_The Asari Councilor can read my mind, no?" _asked Malcho.

"Still, it's not enough," said Kiryuu. "The only thing we can do is keep preparing secretly behind the Citadel's back. Though it'll make us out to look like the bad guy."

"_Sooner or later, this is all going to hit the fan," _said Malcho. _"Whether they like it or not, we need to protect ourselves. Think of Earth for a moment, not the rest of the Galaxy. There is a reason why King Ghidorah finds us so problematic. It's more than the fact that Earth is so tasty."_

"We are the heirs to a legacy that could undo him," said Kiryuu.

"_That legacy was given to us by the Precursors, not the Forerunners," _said Malcho. _"We cannot let them down. My vision, I spoke to the Emperor. He wants to make contact with us again. But he can't."_

"Why?" Kiryuu asked. "That proof about the Citadel being a Reaper Mass Relay is with him. Why can't he come here and talk to the Council? If the Council saw that one Precursor is still around..."

"_They suffered a tragic loss," _said Malcho. _"One that has taken them a long time to recover. They could not return. They don't have the power to. If they did, they would have because this Emperor wanted to return. The one you saw...the Khan gringo, abandoned us."_

Kiryuu sat back down at his desk and lowered his head into his hands, brushing his metallic fingers into his green dreads.

"I must ask for your advice again, what can we do?"

"_Prepare," _said Malcho. _"Tell those that will believe us. And fuck the Council!"_

Malcho could feel that Kiryuu agreed with that statement, despite his involvement. However, Malcho could sense that Kiryuu knew Malcho was hiding something. One thing he did not want to reveal just yet was that he helped in the creation of the Flood Cure. After all, he could not remember how he did it. Those memories he just could not bring to front no matter how much he tried. For now, it seems it was better that Kiryuu not know. It was a less of a hassle on Malcho to explain anyway. _  
><em>


End file.
